powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vypra
Vypra was one of the three demons working to revive Queen Bansheera, whom they served. She was the only demon with a humanoid appearance. She wore serpentine armor and was adept in demonic magic. Biography Vypra was considered a motherly figure to the young Impus but after he matured into Olympius she began to look down on him as an immature leader and resented his position of power. She led several attacks on the Rangers, occasionally using her Vyprari dune buggy. Her favored weapon was a thin saber that could unleash energy disks. She almost never suffered injuries in her battles against the Rangers but she is not immortal. Her reaction to Carter's threat to shoot her implies that she can be mortally wounded and killed. After Olympius lost favor with his mother, he discovered that Bansheera was considering promoting Loki and Vypra to second in command. He plotted to eliminate them by having Vilevine bury them alive. Loki and Vypra retaliated by resurrecting Diabolico from the dead to deal with him. Fed up with her failures, Queen Bansheera told Vypra outright that she would take her life energy as punishment. Fearing for her life, Vypra attempted to flee when Bansheera's power lifted her off the ground. Kicking and screaming, Vypra tried in vain to escape her fate before she was absorbed into Bansheera's body, allowing the Queen to complete her transformation into her final form. In Rise of the Super Demons, Vypra was mentioned when Diabolico lamented over the loss of Loki. Return In the Time Force episode, Time for Lightspeed, Vypra returned from the dead with an army of undead soldiers. She was seen digging herself out from a nondescript grave but no explanation was given as to how she got there or how she managed to resurrect herself after she was absorbed into Bansheera's being. She formed an alliance with the mutant Ransik to obtain an artifact called the Solar Amulet. With the sun aligned perfectly with the stars, she used the Solar Amulet's dark magic from the Shadow World to revive the Super Demon Quarganon in Silver Hills. However, after a brief battle, she was destroyed by Wesley Collins using a blast from his Red Battle Fire Warrior Battlizer's saber while Quarganon was destroyed by Carter using the Trans-Armor Cycle. Notes *While Vypra's name and appearance may be a reference to a viper, it may also refer to a wyvern since she is also able to breathe fire (unlike her Sentai counterpart, Denus.) *Unlike her sentai counterpart, Vypra never created any aquatic monster. Only one aquatic monster, Aquafiend, was created and that was done by Diabolico. This is probably because in Lightspeed Rescue, demons are weak against water so Aquafiend had a special advantage. *Her Vyprari dune buggy is a repaint/remodel of Zhane's Galactic Rover. *No explanation is ever given for her resurrection in Time for Lightspeed. *Due to Jennifer L Yen's infamy as an emotionless actress, many fans speculate the primary reason that she was cast was her physical resemblance to her counterpart Evil Spirit Princess Venus. Appearances * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **Episode 1: Operation Lightspeed **Episode 2: Lightspeed Teamwork **Episode 3: Trial By Fire **Episode 4: Riding the Edge **Episode 5: A Matter of Trust **Episode 6: Wheels of Destruction **Episode 7: Cyborg Rangers **Episode 8: Up to the Challenge **Episode 10: Rising From Ashes **Episode 11: From Deep in the Shadows **Episode 12: Truth Discovered **Episode 13: Ryan's Destiny **Episode 14: Curse of the Cobra **Episode 15: Strength of the Sun **Episode 16: The Cobra Strikes **Episode 17: Olympius Ascends **Episode 18: A Face from the Past **Episode 19: The Queen's Return **Episode 20: The Omega Project **Episode 21: The Fifth Crystal **Episode 22: The Chosen Path **Episode 24: As Time Runs Out **Episode 25: In the Freeze Zone **Episode 27: The Great Egg Caper **Episode 28: Ocean Blue **Episode 30: Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2 **Episode 31: The Last Ranger **Episode 32: Sorcerer of the Sands **Episode 34: Neptune's Daughter **Episode 35: Web War **Episode 36: In the Limelight **Episode 37: Wrath of the Queen * Power Rangers Time Force **Episode 33: Time for Lightspeed }} See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Time Force Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains